Spirit
by darkcollision
Summary: Naruto spirit is ripped out of his body by Orouchimaru at a young age, he has new abilitys and finds something about his family that makes him want to follow Kakashi, NarutoxGeist crossover
1. Weasel

Disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own Naruto or Geist

--------------------

Full summary: Naruto is captured by Orouchimaru at a young age for a experiment that rips the soul out of the body, once the soul goes back into the body he can live and enter whenever he want and can take over other bodies making him a super soldier, but a squad of ANBU got something else in mind, And why does Naruto want to follow Kakashi now (Find that out in the next chapter.)

The ANBU crouched and looked over the corner and moved to the other side holstering the crossbow, it was a perfect weapon in the confined corridors to which it was hard to dodge,

"Call out." She whispered,

"Weasel," Itachi said,

"Shark,"

"Tiger." They listened,

"Cat you there."

"Cat!" The leader screamed. She cracked a cam light and they saw several arrows sticking out of her body.

"Damnit!"

"We should retreat Kiri-sama." A very young Itachi stated.

"No we can't let Orouchimaru get away with this its to dangerous to let him do what ever he wants with Naruto-san." They salvaged kunai and shurikens and a short kodachi and started going again. Kiri heard muffled laughs,

"Orouchimaru-sama do you think it will work for him?"

"Naruto is different then the other because of Kyuubi I'm sure it will work Kabuto." The door slowly shut but Kiri ignored this and aimed the crossbow, she shot it as it flew towards Orouchimaru but turned and hit the wall,

"What the?" Kiri said to her self Itachi and the others were quite shocked too. Orouchimaru started laughing he turned around looking at Kiri and one of the ANBU looked shocked and turned the crossbow and shot the teammate while Itachi turned around slicing the traitors head. Kabuto threw a shuriken at a surprised ANBU captain slicing her neck as she slumped through the floor,

"Kiri-sama!" Itachi screamed (He's not evil yet.) Kabuto dashed towards pulling two kunai out while Itachi pulled his katana and the spare kodachi blocking them both.

"Hold him off Kabuto, Kenjustu: Soul rip!" A small fire ring went around the knocked out Naruto as blast went up into the air, Itachi grimaced as he was staring in awe it cooled down and a sphere formed around Naruto.

"Its only a matter of time till he is mine." Orouchimaru stated as Kabuto pressed harder. Itachi was no idiot disturb the Jutsu you disturb the process. He kicked Kabuto in the stomach while pulling his hands applying enough pressure to break them he rolled back driving his foot into Kabuto's stomach and launching him into the door he then threw a kunai at Orouchimaru which he docked then noticed his mistake as he hit the globe and it broke into shards as Orouchimaru turned around,

"You!" Orouchimaru threw kunai at Itachi.


	2. The spirit

A/N: I was about to delete this story because it got no reviews but when I checked the stats I saw that some people actually liked to story and the fact that it was only one chapter I decided to continue, I was about to delete because of no reviews so please review for those who like the story and those who don't like it. All flames are welcome as long as they don't contain words like, ITS SHIT, THIS IS FUCKED UP, etc. If your gonna say IT SUCKS tell me why so That I can fix it in the next chapter!

---------------------------

Naruto looked around everything was bluish, he saw a kunai going in slow motion heading to a guy, Itachi. He knew him because he had once saved his life from a crowd. He was floating which scared him.

**Meh I wonder why I'm not free.**

_Who are you?_

**Me? Why I'm Kyuubi no kitsune legendary fox, and I was sealed into this idiot this is annoying!**

_You are Kyuubi, no wonder._

**Ha you think you would scream, but any way why am I not free, I mean you were turned into a spirit means I should have been too and we should have been separated, perhaps because being I was sealed into you and I would have to stay within you, meaning I'm a spirit inside another spirit how confusing!**

_I'm a spirit COOL!_

**Ya ya what ever it gets boring when you're a spirit all the time.**

_Wait you were always a spirit._

**WHY YES HES SMART, a Spirit is nothing but remains of a dead persons chakra or just chakra.**

_Then how did you attack people._

**My chakra was so great it made me visible! It was so great I could use it to hurt people, heck it was so powerful I could do anything a normal human could, if you become as powerful as that you could live your life normally! Just because normal chakra you cant pick up, you can make it so powerful its solid!**

_Cool. _He floated over to the door and bumped into it.

**Ha you have to wait for some one to open it, destroy it, or find a way around such as a crack!**

_Wait why are you helping me?_

**Because if you die as a spirit I die and we both get sent to the spirit world I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN.**

_You can die a spirit?_

**Ya if you don't get vegetation or possess something daily you die!**

_possess something hmm. _He looked around and saw the man on the ground with a kunai flying at him, he had a red aura (Even the mightiest will get scared when there about to DIE!) He saw the kunai as it had a red aura around it also, he flew into it and made it flew to the right.

"Damn you Itachi you just had to!" Orouchimaru screamed as he grabbed Naruto's body and started running when he heard booms. A small portal opened as a creature came out of it and another one was about to also but the portal closed cutting its head off. Naruto exited the kunai and he was feeling better as he flew into Itachi's find a way out. He sat up and ran out the door as a arrow went into his side and he barely dodged a medieval spike ball. He ran and ran until he got to the gates as he felt something pulling him out until he was pushed out.

_Meh what happened._

**He either fell unconscious or he is dead. **Naruto started for the tower as he got a sick feeling again, he looked at some plants nearby with a small blond girl watching her mom give flowers to the customer. Vegetation bleh, he used his hands trying to grab the plant to have it only go through.

_And how the hell!_

**Stupid you're a spirit try to possess it. **He did that as the plant just withered and died. He went off again as he noticed flying around was slow so be possessed a cat.

"How the, the plant just withered and died." The blonde lady yelled.

"Mysterious I've never seen that before." The man said.

"I WILL INVESTIGATE BECAUSE THE YOUTH TELLS ME TO!"

"Gai, please just get another one."

"Ok but if you want I SHALL INVESTIGATE!" The blonde lady chuckled. Naruto walked as the cat reflexes were amazing, he walked down a alley and was about to hop a fence but it wouldn't let him. He was confused as he looked through a hole and saw a barking dog! He hissed as he looked around and saw a mouse scamper by as it made him chase it when he got to the hole and it escaped he was back in control as he was confused.

**Here kitty, kitty.**

_Shut up!_

He continued walking as he saw the tower and ditched it and went in a crack that led to the top. He saw Sarutobi talking to Kakashi.

"Kakashi I want to tell you something and this does have to do with Naruto being a spirit now."

**That man must know every thing Orouchimaru does how does he do that! **Naruto looked at the glass ball as it showed him.

**What does he do spy on you when your in a shower the damn…. **Naruto cut out his words.

"Kakashi Naruto is your cousin."

"You see your father was a brother of yodaime."

"Then why does he have blonde hair?"

"Cause your mother was a blonde, Arashi was always a momma's boy, and plus later he married to another blonde woman."

"Well Naruto will be following you Kakashi I'm sure of it." Kakashi peered down at the glass ball and let out a 'Oh.' (He's a exorcist!)

"Well when Itachi gets out of the hospital send him here."

"Hai." with that he jumped away.

Naruto who tried to follow him as quickly as possible.

"Meh I have to find Rin she is having a part today." Kakashi said to himself. Naruto found a black cat and possessed it and started following, he jumped in front of Kakashi and meowed.

"Please go away cat I don't want bad luck nor do I want to be late for Rin's party."

"Meow." Naruto said. Kakashi slapped his hand as he took a detour.

(two hours later of avoiding crossing a black cat that just loves Kakashi.)

"Hi Rin."

"Kakashi you said this would be the one event you wouldn't be late to!"

"Well you see a black cat crossed by path…"

"NOW YOUR LIEING."

"No its true!"

"Ya right…" She saw a black cat walking and rubbing itself against Kakashi as he side stepped. The cat meowed.

"Kami what do you know."

"See."

"Well any way all the superstition stuff is…"

**I like that woman she is tough.**

"…Bol ACHOO"

"See Rin some one is talking about you."

"Ya what ever…"

**If only Rin knew!**

"…I already told you ACHOO"

"Rin are you catching a cold?"

"No I'm…."

**RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN!**

"ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO"

"Rin you really need to get some sleep your catching a…"

_Ahh Kakashi likes rin._

"_ACHOO"_

"_ACHOO" _

"I think I need to go home too."

"No I have a spare bed."

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

_Meh the fox is laughing._

**Even the most evil being can't enjoy a few laughs! **Rin and Kakashi started walking when he noticed he passed…the…black….cat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." A piece of glass fell on his head as he fell over on Rin.

**Is it me or do superstitions work better when you're a spirit or you're a spirit possessing something.**

Kakashi blushed as he noticed he was on top of Rin.

'_Cough KAKAHI Cough_

"ACHOO"

"KAKASHI!" Rin immediately got up and beat the living crap out of him.

"Worst day of my life." Kakashi muttered

----------------

Following day (After Naruto possessed a heater and fell asleep, WARMTH)

"Itachi, I'm giving you a long term mission, you will assist Kakashi In team seven the teammates will be Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke because he actually played with Naruto once when his parents let him out of the compound, Sakura because Naruto always felt for her.

"Why are these connected to Naruto he is gone!"

"Itachi, Naruto is not gone only his body."

"SO YOUR SAYING HE IS DEAD!"

"You could say that."

"What do you mean."

"The jutsu, Orouchimaru used was to strip there spiritual chakra from the body, if you put the spirit back into the body after that he could enter and leave at will."

"So your saying he is working for Orouchimaru?"

"No, you distrupted the justu allowing the spirit to get free from its prison, that's how you got from there to Konoha you were possessed."

"Fine." Itachi said in a normal emotional voice getting over the bit of gruesome information.

"By the way any odd things happening such as plants dieing in a instant, bubble gum balls flying out of the machine or animals that act weird or people is most likely Naruto."

"Hai." He said in his normal disposition and jumped away.

-------------------

Past-tense

Orouchimaru was running with the cold body, he turned a right as he saw several creatures running after him as the base was shaking. He turned around and did a missile flame dragon destroying them as he jumped out of the. The base collapsed as he saw Kabuto run out too. He looked up and saw black chakra floating, it instantly flew away.

"NIBI!" Orouchimaru screamed as he remembered capturing the two-tailed beast but it escaped now. (I know Nibi was sealed into another human being but you will have to deal with it, and I'm not sure if Nibi's chakra is black please correct me if im wrong.)

-----------------

Weeks later

Kakashi picked up the little orange book when he saw a person reading a big green book with a square and a plus sign in the middle, it was on the front of the book.

'Some one didn't like Icha Icha/' He could only imagine what was In the book as he noticed a woman was reading it.

He looked to the right when he saw a man laughing with Rin. Rin pecked him on the cheek waved good-bye and left, this left Kakashi cold hearted but he was happy for Rin because she was finally happy since Obito died. If she lost him the effects would be devastating.

----------------

This is where things get interesting, around a year later (Most of the things Naruto does are boring,)

Kakashi passed Rin and Akari, who had got engaged with each other and were planning to get married today. Akari luckily got a day off after begging the Hokage so he didn't have to do his ninja tasks.

Naruto was there because Kakashi was too, as he had grown interest in him not just because he was the only family he had, one was because he wanted to see what was behind his mask, two because he was different from other people and plus its rare to see a ANBU in action.

They watched as Rin walked down the aisle with Akari. After a while he said it…

"You may kiss the bride." The man closed the book as Akari approached. Naruto watched as he mentally blehed as he withered the flowers as the person who was holding them screamed. The two turned around at the girl who screamed. Naruto was mentally laughing when he saw a black substance that took the form of a big cat.

**NIBI! **The cat merely smiled and possessed Akari,

"Fire style: Grand fire ball!" The flames came out of his mouth burning Rin as she fell backwards, Kakashi immediately got up summoning Rakiri stabbing it through his chest.

"Its funny that Rakiri sounds so much like your name, maybe it was meant for thi, fate is odd." He said as he was trying to hold back his tears. He pulled the lighting justu out as he saw a mound of black chakra come out, as he stared big eyes. The tears came out, he killed the man when it wasn't really him, he remembered what Sarutobi said, he hadn't even suspected it! He summoned another Rakiri and swiped at the odd chakra as it made a odd sound striking him into the wall and it ran away. He ran over to Rin as he saw her, now he was really crying. No pulse, he fell to his knees and cried even more as he turned the sadness into anger as he screamed 'Damn you' and started crying again.

---------------

Kakashi was in the tower still crying.

"Kakashi it seems that the spirit…"

"Naruto……IM GONNA KILL HIM!"

"IT WASN'T NARUTO!"

"Listen you it was NIBI, if Naruto could have created chakra strong enough to be visible it would be blue or perhaps red!"

"IM GONNA KILL IT IM GONNA KILL IT IM GONNA KILL IT!" Kakashi screamed over and over again.

"Kakashi shut up, you said it your self the life of a avenger is a sad life all it does is bring more sadness and emptiness." He stopped crying as it turned to trying to keep the boogers inside the nose.

"I guess your right."

------------

Naruto felt some type of empathy coming from the fox 'The fox had feelings,' He didn't say anything as he was shocked, he possessed a nearby fox.

**You usually never poise a fox.**

_I never, because I didn't like you, but for some reason I feel different now, perhaps because I know your not as evil as you sound._

**Baa what would you understand!**

_It wasn't sympathy it was empathy, you've been a situation like that before._

**Sometimes I hate being connected like this!**

_Spill it._

**Cats should not be trusted there nothing but back stabbing fools.**

_A cat? This has something to do with a cat, wait…..empathy…..Kami what happened?_

**Sure it was a odd relationship! But it was still one, I loved her and she loved me or so I thought, she had attempted to kill me then she remembered I was Kyuubi, the strongest BIJU! I beat her badly as she used my hesitation to flee, infact I was so angry I directed it towards the village just because taking the sadness away with anger made it feel better.**

_That is strange._

_-------------_

Few days later.

**That damn cat is starting to act up! **Its true the fact that plants were dying real fast even though Naruto had stayed in a fox body for most days because it had a odd warmth, and it was so damn cute it even got attention of the girls! He walked into the Uchiha compound, it had seemed it was acting up mostly here. He saw a black chakra but it was weak to the point where humans couldn't see it only other spirits. He went into the alley as it had disappeared.

**DAMNIT!**

He walked out of the alley when he saw Itachi as the ANBU looked down at the fox rubbing his chin.

"Bark." Naruto let out the small fox sound that barely passed out as a bark. Itachi stared at the fox and looked as he just figured something out.

"I bet your hungry."

**He is acting weird.**

_He couldn't know, Sarutobi, and Kakashi are the only ones who know!'_

**Orouchimaru, Kabuto, Nibi.**

_Is it possible that it is Nibi._

**Meh he would have to scare him first and plus I would sense it!**

Naruto followed him any way because he was hungry. People on the street looked at the fox slowly following Itachi.

**That's one strange fox**, the Kyuubi mimicked.

_Shut up!_

"Itachi don't bring that filthy animal in there." His father stated.

"This fox is quite clean and besides its nice." The fox let out a bark, as Itachi noticed his dad almost break down from the cuteness.

"Fine!" He shouted as if nothing had happened.

"Come boy." Itachi walked down the hall when he saw Sasuke come out the door.

_Hi Sasuke'_ Naruto wanted to say but it just came out as a bark.

"Heh its almost as if it knows you Sasuke." _'Because it does, Itachi thought to himself.'_

"When did you get so soft."

"I just thought it would make a good house pet, besides its well behaved."

"Were keeping it!" Sasuke almost shouted. His dad came up and said, "Were not…" Naruto did the puppy fox face (A/n ; ) "Please!" "Fine."

"Man that fox has a ability to turn toughies into softies." Sasuke stated as he rubbed his chin.

"Since you're a girl we will name you Kitana!"

**AHAHAH IT'S A GIRL AHAHAHA SO RICH AHAHAHA YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS A GIRL!**

Sasuke swore he saw a anime sweat drop form on the foxes face.

"Well Ill make a bed for it in my room Sasuke."

"But I want it to sleep in my room." _'This is what I hate about my job' _Itachi thought to himself.

"Fine!"

"Come on Kitana!" The fox followed Sasuke.

"That's defiantly Naruto." Itachi said.

-----------------------

Week later (Last time skip in the chapter,)

Naruto exited the fox which he hasn't done in a while as it just sat there and acted like it was asleep.

**Instresting, it seems that you have possessed the animal so long it forgot what it was, who it was, what it did, what its post to do, how to move, and other things like that so it was put in a comma like state and just sleeps and breathes.**

_Cool it's a new body! But then again I'm going to have to possess it so it doesn't die from starvation._

He quickly turned to see the black chakra whisp by heading in a direction...

------------------------------

NOTE SERIOUS NOTE!

I Changed part of it since I noticed that I was changing Sasuke into some one he is not, this would ultimatley change the plot of the orignal thus changing the plot of my story which I dont like, even though, I will make Itachi good but the Uchiha will be slaughtered besides Sasuke, Itachi, and one other that is eventually going to turn bad. Itachi will achieve Mangekyou I wont tell you what type though and how he achieves it (HA) because if I did that it would reveal to much of the plot.

LOL AHAHAHA, Aren't I so bad, I just had to do a cliff hanger. And sorry about all the time skips there going to happen two more times then the plot it according to the actual Naruto story (Meaning he will go to Hidden mist village, there will be a time skip (3years like in the manga) and stuff like that, and he may visit totally new places if I think that's how it is post to be.

Also note I did not finish Giest So im not certain if the body becomes stronger and faster when they re-enter it, all I know is that it is possible to go back into your body and if your unlucky you will turn into a monster (Or do those monsters come from the portals when he opens hell up?) Well any way once Naruto gets his body back I may do pairing for him. If you don't pick Hinata he will still feel for her he just wont love her on a high standards since she is going to have to do something with the plot. So here are the choices.

Hinata

Temari (If you chose her she will attempt and turn the sand from the Sound (And will fail because she will be beat) and then join Konoha and tell the plans (I'm thinking if Garaa and Konkuro will follow her.)

Tenten

Sakura

Kin (If you vote for her she will turn from the sound tell the plot of the sand and Sound and become a Konoha ninja)

Note you must have a registered Account or I wont listen because you may just conjure up different names and vote for the same person over and over again, the votes go till Naruto gets his body back (He will.)

I will put up next chapter after I do something, and add a special to my humor Romance Naruto story so expect it tomorrow or Monday!

Next chapter The master Sharigan!

**Also ill try not to make it this long again.**


	3. AN

Author note.

YOU GUYS ARENT VOTING YOU REVIEW BUT NO VOTE!!!!!!

If you don't vote he will get Kin, because I like that pairing and it also helps advane the plot, Maybe I wont do one at all because I suck at it ; )

Also Naruto wont give Hinata anything anymore because again this changes the overall plot and I decided not to do that!

Also I took out the part with Sasuke getting ultimate Sharigan because it was bull! it just wouldn't work, who ever liked that part (For a unkown reason that god only knows,) It just wont work I can't think of any use it has, It would destroy my story instead of helping it. Sure you like Sasuke overpowered but THEN AGAIN I CAN'T WRITE HIM BEING OVERPOWERED BECAUSE I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING IT JUST WOULDNT WORK DANGET!


End file.
